


Holidays

by Salty_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But she won't use it, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Father's Day, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Holidays, M/M, Mother's Day, Pidge gets what she wants, Pidge has blackmail against everyone, i can't fucking tag for shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Angel/pseuds/Salty_Angel
Summary: Holiday drabbles that tie together.





	1. Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: After wining a bet Lance got to pick everybody's names.

 

(Voltron: A group chat between Sharpshooter, Chef Hunk, Mullet, Nerdy Birdy, Space Dad, Princess Salt, and Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man)

**Sharpshooter:** guys

**Sharpshooter:** guys

**Sharpshooter:** guys

**Nerdy Birdy:** what Lance?

**Sharpshooter:** I've prepared a challenge for you guys ;)

**Nerdy Birdy:** Oh god.

**Chef Hunk:** Oh god.

**Mullet:** Oh god.

**Space Dad:** Oh god.

**Princess Salt:** Oh god.

**Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** Oh god.

**Sharpshooter:** OMFG i hate you all.

**Sharpshooter:** but in all seriousness, I've prepared an... *Drum roll for dramatic effect*... EASTER EGG HUNT!

**Space Dad:** It's Easter already? Lance how the hell are you keeping track of Earth time?

**Nerdy Birdy:** I managed to remember what day it was when we left Earth and made a mini calendar. It's probably incorrect but let Lance have his moment.

**Princess Salt:** Wait. Wtf is Easter??

**Chef Hunk:** It's a holiday that's supposed to celebrate the day a religious figure came back to life but was replaced by a rabbit who hides chocolate eggs for kids to find. But it's really the parents hiding the chocolate.

**Mullet:** We aren't actually doing this? How did you find eggs Lance?

**Sharpshooter:** Well.... I didn't exactly hide 'eggs'.

**Sharpshooter:** Hunk baked some egg shaped cookies for this event.

**Nerdy Birdy:** Hunk, you helped him?

**Chef Hunk:** Yeah! Easter's one of my favorite holidays I don't wanna miss it!

**Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** What're the rules?

**Sharpshooter:** Glad you asked! It's simple, really. Just find as many of the cookies as you can! once you find them their yours. You can eat 'em, share 'em, whatever.

**Mullet:** But that means you and Hunk don't get to participate, since you know where all the eggs are.

**Sharpshooter:** No need to worry Keith! Me and Hunk didn't want to miss out so we we got Slav to hide them since he didn't want to join us in the hunt.

**Princess Salt:** Sounds fun! When do we start?

**Sharpshooter:** On your marks.

**Space Dad:** Alright, guess we're doing this.

**Sharpshooter:** Get set!

**Nerdy Birdy:** -Imma beat all of your asses-

**Sharpshooter:** Go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Lance made sure the message had sent properly, he tossed his phone onto the bed and ran out from his bedrooom. Everyone else had also gotten out from the rooms. Allura looked around happily before picking out a direction to start with. Keith looked apathetic as usual, but he still jogged out from his room to find the cookies. Hunk's mouth seemed to be watering at the thought of eating the cookies he had cooked himself. Pidge had a determined look in her eye as she ran down the hall. Coran ran from his room, dramatically sliding into the wall across the hall, before marching off in his own direction. Shiro looked out from his room with a slight smile on his face, walking down the hall after double checking that everyone was actually going along with this.

Lance smiled proudly, ecstatic that his plan had played out. Now all that was left was to collect the most eggs. Lance ran past Keith with a shit-eating smirk on his face. Keith scowled under his breath before picking up speed and running past Lance. The kept up like this until they eventually got to their first place to start searching, they had picked the training deck. "Good luck, _sharpshooter._ " Keith mocked, making fun of the name Lance picked for himself for the group chat. "I'm gonna kick your ass, _Mullet._ " Lance teased back. Keith rolled his eyes and started checking the corners of the room. The room was pretty empty so there were little to no hiding places, but it didn't hurt to look.

Keith eyed the corners of the room until something caught his eye. A pastel blue shape was on the ground in the corner of the room decorated with a pastel pink polka dot pattern. Keith picked up the egg and his first thought was to rub it in Lance's face.

**"Got one!"**

Keith and Lance looked at each other, shocked that they had just said the same thing simultaneously. Lance's egg was the same design as Keith's just reversed colors. **"The fuck..."** Crap not again! **"Stop that!"** Oh god let this end. **"Okay! Now you're doing this on purpose!"** They shouted at each other from across the room. **"No I'm not!"** They screamed again. Holy shit this was embarrassing. **"Just shut up!"** They yelled one last time before sighing, frustrated. They both figured that they had found the only eggs in this room and left, not saying anything else.

Meanwhile, Allura searched the control deck of the castle enthusiastically. The mice already knew where all the eggs in this room were, but they didn't want to help her cheat. She was looking under a chair when someone's voice startled her. "Morning, princess." Shiro greeted from the doorway. Allura jumped from the sudden noise, banging her head on the bottom of the chair. "Ow!"She exclaimed silently. Shiro chuckled softly. "You alright princess?" He asked, helping Allura up. "Yeah, yeah I'm alright." She responded softly, rubbing her head. What're you doing here?" She asked, looking up at Shiro. "To find the eggs of course." Shiro said, letting go of Allura after making sure she was standing up properly.

"Joke's on you, I'm finding all the eggs in this room." Allura joked, putting her hands on her hips for dramatic effect. Shiro chuckled softly again. "Alright, princess, challenge accepted." Shiro smirked and had his eyelids fall halfway. Allura blushed slightly before rushing to the next chair, getting on all fours and looking under it. Shiro Went to look under the control panel. "Found on- ow!" Allura exclaimed, saying 'ow' because she had just her head on the bottom of the chair, again. Shiro laughed while he watched Allura stand up, holding an egg shaped cookie in one hand and her head in the other. The egg was a hot pink with thin, spread-out black stripes.

After about half an hour later they all regrouped and counted their eggs. Pidge got the most saying "Told ya!" Keith and Lance tied second place and Pidge wouldn't stop teasing that they probably worked together, flustering and or disgusting the two boys. Allura got third, excited she got top three. Shiro was fourth tied with hunk while coran got last place, poor, poor gorgeous man. After counting they agreed to pool together the cookies and split them equally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Princess Salt:** Well, that was quite fun! Are we to be expecting any more up coming Earth holidays?

**Sharpshooter:** You bet your quiznak we got something ready!

**Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** Do we get to know?

**Chef Hunk:** Nope.

**Nerdy Birdy:** I want in on the surprise. Like behind the scenes action

**Sharpshooter:** Too bad. Me and Hunk got this in the bag.

**Space Dad:** Can't wait for it.

**Mullet:** Me neither.

**Chef Hunk:** seRSGYUHHYvyugbtdvfg

**Sharpshooter:** Hunk, buddy, you alright?

**Chef Hunk:** Chef Hunk's out of commission, it's Nerdy Birdy. I'll be texting Lance in his private chat with Hunk and we will be discussing the next event. Don't worry, Hunk can still help.

**Sharpshooter:** Okay geez, didn't have to be so

**Sharpshooter:** WAIT PIDGE STOP!

_Chef Hunk has left the chat_

**Sharpshooter:** Shit!

_Sharpshooter has left the chat_

**Princess Salt:** Wow. Pidge is a savage.

**Mullet:** I have a feeling we'll enjoy the next event.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(The Legs: A private chat between Chef Hunk and Sharpshooter)

_Today: 1:15_

**Chef Hunk:** Well, well, well. Lance it looks like you and Hunk have been discussing more than just mother's day. Care to tell?

**Sharpshooter:** Busted...

 


	2. Allura's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, almost two weeks late. Sorry. But on the brighter side of this situation I might be getting my own wifi soon so this won't happen again, fingers . Also the font might stay plain temporarily,  
> UPDATE: Wrting fixed, sorry for keeping y'all waiting

_(Party Planners: A group chat between Nerdy Birdy, Sharpshooter, and Chef Hunk)_

**Nerdy Birdy:** Lance. No. We're not giving Allura free hug coupons. That's something 5 y/o's do

 **Sharpshooter:** But it's my family tradition! We always gave my mom free hug coupons!

 **Chef Hunk:** Lance's mom would use them all up on the same day.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Oh, really Lance? Is it also a tradition in the Mcclain family to pine over half-aliens.

 **Sharpshooter:** ...This is cyberbullying...

 **Nerdy Birdy:** I have my blackmail Lance and I'm not afraid to hand yours out like a free coupon.

 **Sharpshooter:** You wouldn't.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** I would. We're not giving Allura free hug coupons because she would not want to touch any of us.

 **Sharpshooter:** Shit you right

 **Chef Hunk:** Why don't we make free coupons for something else??

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Like what?

 **Chef Hunk:** We can each make our own coupons for Allura??? I'd give her a couple for my cooking

 **Sharpshooter:** I want a coupon for your cooking!

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Same!

 **Chef Hunk:** D'aww your too much ^_^

 **Sharpshooter:** Seriously though that's a good idea

 **Nerdy Birdy:** All righty then it's settled, make our own coupons. The only rule is make it something she'd actually use.

 **Chef Hunk:** We should get Keith, Shiro, and Coran in on this.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** I'll talk to Shiro, Hunk'll talk to Coran, and Lance gets to talk to Keith.

 **Sharpshooter:** You little shit.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Language, Sharpshooter, you wouldn't want my coupons to Allura reading; "Free blackmail against Lance"

 **Sharpshooter:** Fine ya little poop, I'll talk with him.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** That's the spirit! Ya pining asshole.

 **Sharpshooter:** One of these days I'll have some blackmail against you and then you'll be sorry.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Until then, my friend ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance groaned in frustration before turning off his phone. Pidge is a dead girl. Lance would make sure of it. But for now, he was going to drag his sorry ass to the room next door.  
Lance threw on his jacket since the halls of the castle were occasionally cold and walked out of his room to head to Keith's. Lance took in a deep breath before he knocked on Keith's bedroom door. "Come in." Lance heard Keith call out from the inside. Lance opened the high-tech door and saw Keith lying down on his bed. He looked deep-in thought with his hands behind his messy mullet and feet crossing one another. "Hey, Mullet." Lance greeted, avoiding his blush and looking as casual as possible. "Sharpshooter." Keith greeted, turning his head to face Lance. "Just wanted to let you know about our plans for the next holiday." Lance stated. Keith smirked at him. "Mother's day, right?" Keith asked, sitting up straight. "Yup! We all have to make our own free coupons for Allura." Lance explained.

"Sounds fun. What are you offering her?" Keith crossed his arms. "Uh... no idea?" Lance shrugged and flushed a little. "How 'bout you?" Lance asked to change the topic off from him. "No idea." Keith repeated Lance's words. "That makes two of us. At least we have til' tomorrow, right?." Lance said, instinctively rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah..." Keith said slowly. Shit, their conversation died. They stood there in awkward silence for a moment. "Well, I'm gonna go now..." Lance said nervously. "Y-yeah..." Keith choked out. That's strangely out of character for him.  
Lance left the room quickly and Keith lied back down in his bed, returning to his old, comfortable position.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( _Party Planners: A group chat between Nerdy Birdy, Sharpshooter, and Chef Hunk)_

 **Sharpshooter:** I hate you so much rn Pidge

 **Nerdy Birdy:** How'd it go? :^)

 **Sharpshooter:** Awkwardly. But he's in on the coupon plan

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Great, so is Shiro.

 **Sharpshooter:** What's he gonna offer?

 **Nerdy Birdy:** He doesn't know yet. But that reminds me.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Tomorrow we change Allura's user to "Space Mom" for the day.

 **Sharpshooter:** Of fucking course.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Language.

 **Sharpshooter:** Of flipping course.

 **Chef Hunk:** Pidge we've all heard you swear before. Just because You're torturing Lance doesn't mean you should take away his swearing rights. But fyi Coran's in.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** I'll do what I want!

 **Sharpshooter:** Have you guys figured out what type of coupons to give her?

 **Chef Hunk:** I've got cooking coupons

 **Nerdy Birdy:** I don't know man, blackmail against Lance sounds like a real good idea

 **Sharpshooter:** Do not.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** JK. I might offer some coupons for Tech Shit. Idk man.

 **Chef Hunk:** Coran said he'd cut up some papers for everyone

 **Sharpshooter:** Pefrect. I wasn't gonna do it.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Pefrect.

 **Chef Hunk:** Pefrect.

 **Sharpshooter:** Shush.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Shiro just said it's time for training. cya guys there

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ (Voltron: A group chat between Sharpshooter, Chef Hunk, Mullet, Nerdy Birdy, Space Dad, Princess Salt, and Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man) _

**Princess Salt:** Does anybody know why there's bits off paper lying around?

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** Because I was cutting up paper while I was walking?

Princess Salt: A) why? and B) why didn't you pick up after yourself aren't you the only responsible person on this castle?

 **Sharpshooter:** I'M RESPONSIBLE!

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Your texting while blocking lasers, Lance.

 **Sharpshooter:** Aren't you?

 **Nerdy Birdy:** I'm out, no thanks to you.

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** A) Because Hunk asked me too and B) Because it's faster I'll pick it up right now

 **Sharpshooter:** Now that training's over I want to let you guys in on a little secret ;)

 **Princess Salt:** Say it with me.

 **Princess Salt:** Oh god.

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** Oh god.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Oh god.

 **Hunk:** Oh god.

 **Space Dad:** Oh god.

 **Mullet:** Oh god.

 **Sharpshooter:** Stop.

 **Mullet:** No.

 **Sharpshooter:** Whatever. I wanted to let y'all know that tomorrow's the next holiday.

 **Princess Salt:** Hype!

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** NEW INFORMATION

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** I DID NOT KNOW THIS

 **Princess Salt:** ??? Are you okay Coran??

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** Yup.

 **Princess Salt:** OOOkay...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allura was sleeping in her bed peacefully. Until of course something had roused her. "What the-?" She quietly whispered to herself, sniffing the air that brought a new smell to her. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she aimed her gaze at the source of the smell. At the door were Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, Pidge holding a tray in her hand. "Is this... part of the holiday?" Allura asks. Hunk and Pidge nod. "Happy mother's day!" Lance calls dramatically. "Mother's day?" Allura questions. "Well, since your the oldest female on the ship you get to be space mom for today." Pidge explains as she walks over to hand Allura the tray of food. "Starting with breakfast in bed." Hunk says with a proud grin. Allura could tell right away that Hunk had prepared it. "Thank you!" She says, sitting up properly and setting the tray on her lap.

The trio told Allura to stay in bed until she finished eating so she decided to chat with the others via group chat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(Voltron: A group chat between Sharpshooter, Chef Hunk, Mullet, Nerdy Birdy, Space Dad, Space Mom, and Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man)_

**Space Mom:** I'm excited about today's holiday! What's next?

 **Space Mom:** Also you guys have changed my name I see.

 **Space Dad:** Welcome to the club, it's hell.

 **Sharpshooter:** That's a lie, we're all saints.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Lance not a single one of us even compare to being the best son/daughter

 **Mullet:** Wait, will you guys be planning a father's day for Shiro???

 **Chef Hunk:** Probably

 **Space Dad:** I hope I go missing before then, like I just vanish into thin air

 **Sharpshooter:** R00d.

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** There's a father's day??

 **Chef Hunk:** Same thing as mother's day but for fathers instead.

 **Space Mom:** Heading out now, just finished eating the breakfast, which was lovely by the way, Hunk

 **Chef Hunk:** Ty princess

 **Sharpshooter:** Me and Pidge helped too!

 **Nerdy Birdy:** No we didn't. All we did was set the timer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allura put the device into her pocket and walked out into the lounge area, everyone looked up from their devices to look at her. "You guys were texting eachother... in the same room?" She asked. "We wanted to keep you engaged in the conversation!" Coran cheered. "Thanks, I guess?" Allura said slowly. The room was pretty normal except for a small stack of short papers on the table. Odd. "What's all this." Allura asked, gesturing to the stack. "They're for you. It was Coran's idea to color code them." Hunk said gleefully.

Allura picked up the stack and read the yellow paper on top. "Free cooking coupon, from Hunk" Allura read aloud. Her face then lit up. "Thank you Hunk!" She cheered. "Not a problem." Hunk dismissed, a little bashful.

Allura then went put the coupon at the back of the deck. There were four more yellow papers that read the same thing so she kept moving them to the back until she reached some green ones. "Free coupon for me doing your chores, Pidge." Allura said gleefully. "Thank you Pidge." Allura said happily. Pidge smiled a little. "Don't mention it."

Flipping through papers Allura found herself at some black ones, the words written with a white pencil. "Free coupon for anything. From Shiro" Allura read slowly, looking up at Shiro for context. "Didn't know what to write so you can use those for anything I guess, just keep it reasonable." Shiro explained. Allura nodded. "Thank you." She said and flipped to the blue papers.

"Free coupon for beatuy stuff. From Lance" Allura read aloud, looking up at Lance. "Thanks!" She exclaimed. "Not a problem Allura." Lance grinned. Allura looked through the papers to find some red ones.

"Free coupon for whatever, from Keith." Allura said as she looked at Keith "I didn't know Shiro wrote the same thing, but I didn't really know what to write down either." Keith said nonchalantly and shrugged. "Thank you, Keith." Allura smiled to the orange papers.

"Free hug coupon, Coran." Allura read aloud and looked over to Coran. "Thank you!" She cheered, deciding to use a hug coupon right away and wrapping her arms around Coran. "Not a problem, Princess." Coran stated, wrapping his arms around her too. Lance looked at Pidge with a smirk and Pidge just rolled her eyes. Allura broke of from the hug and looked at everyone in the room. "Thank you guys! I can't wait for the next holiday!" She exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ (Party Planners: A group chat between Nerdy Birdy, Sharpshooter, and Chef Hunk) _

**Sharpshooter:** Father's day?

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Father's day.

 **Chef Hunk:** Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't think Shiro wants us to celebrate Father's day for him.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Too bad, he doesn't get a say.

 **Sharpshooter:** #Rude

 **Chef Hunk:** #Rude

 **Nerdy Birdy:** #Klance #Hunkay

 **Sharpshooter:** ...#We'll shut up now...

 **Chef Hunk** : ...#Yeah...


	3. Coran's Day {Shiro's Day CANCELLED}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's a psychic

_ (Voltron: A group chat between Sharpshooter, Chef Hunk, Mullet, Nerdy Birdy, Space Dad, Space Mom, and Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man) _

_**Sharpshooter:** Guys. _

**Sharpshooter:** Shiro's a fucking psychic.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Langauge.

 **Sharpshooter:** FLIPPING psychic. Whatever.

 **Mullet:** What the hell??

 **Sharpshooter:** Look, we should've seen this coming.

 **Princess Salt:** Lance we get you're upset by this, we all are, but no one could've predicted this. There was nothing we could do.

 **Sharpshooter:** Shiro predicted it tho.

_~Sharpshooter sent PSYCHIC SHIRO.jpg~_

**Chef Hunk:** I remember when he said that.

 **Mullet:** Lance, I don't think Shiro was being serious...

 **Sharpshooter:** We might never know.

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** We'll just ask him when we find him!

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Coran's too good for this world

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** I'm afraid we're not on a planet right now? We're currently in space.

 **Chef Hunk:** Too good for this universe then

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** You're too kind

 **Sharpshooter:** Coran look out your door

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** ???

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Go on

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coran was confused by the request but decided quickly that nothing bad could possibly happen. He sent the group chat a quick 'be right back' and went to open his door. Before he opened it he took notice of the footsteps running away from his door. Now Coran was even more confused. He hesitantly opened the door and at first saw nothing. But when he looked down he saw the box standing at his feet. He pulled out his communication device.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** I have concluded that there is a box outside of my door!

 **Chef Hunk:** Coran.

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** Yes?

 **Chef Hunk:** Open the box.

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** Roger that!

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** I have concluded that there is a thing-y inside of the box. I'm not sure what it is though?

 **Sharpshooter:** It's a tie, part of earthly fashion and a great gift for father's day.

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** Father's day, I remember that being mentioned before! I'm honored to be the dad this year! Make sure Shiro gets the next tie, though!

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Will do, Coran!

 **Princess Salt:** What's the next holiday?

 **Chef Hunk:** Not a holiday, a birthday! Lance's to be exact!

 **Sharpshooter:** D'aww, you remembered!

 **Mullet:** Wait, when is Lance's birthday?

 **Sharpshooter:** Wouldn't you like to kn-

 **Nerdy Birdy:** July 28th.

 **Sharpshooter:** Did you just interrupt my text?

 **Nerdy Birdy:** Wouldn't you like to know.

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** Is a birthday like, when the planet celebrates a certain person?

 **Chef Hunk:** Not exactly. You see, Earth has something called years (Full orbit around the sun.) Humans have numbered these years into 365 days. A birthday is the day you were born on.

 **Princess Salt:** We've got something like that. They're called hibujes.

 **Nerdy Birdy:** I'll try and calculate you and Coran's... hibujes... into Earth dates.

 **Princess Salt:** You're a saint

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter of a running series. This one will only update every holiday so stay alert until then ;)
> 
> P.S
> 
> Who can guess what Lance and Hunk have been discussing that intrigues Pidge? Find out next time!


End file.
